


latibule

by Recchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, female!kise ryouta, genderbender
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchii/pseuds/Recchii
Summary: ━a hiding place; a place for safety and comfort





	latibule

“Kau sudah berumur dua puluh lima, tidak adakah niatan untuk menikah atau setidaknya, mencari kekasih?”

 

Kise Ryouka memandang kedua orangtuanya dengan sangsi. “Ehh ━kita berkumpul untuk makan-makan, bukan, ssu?”

 

“Kau sudah tidak muda lagi, Ryouka. Sudah saatnya kau berhenti bekerja dan menjadi seorang Ibu,” sang Ayah menambahkan. Ryouka mengehela nafas lelah dan menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan meringgis.

 

“Tapi aku sudah menikah dengan dunia  _ modelling _ , kalian ingat? Sudah hampir lima belas tahun,” Ryouka tersenyum kecil, berharap semoga orangtuanya mengambil  _ hints _ dan meninggalkan subjek pernikahan.

 

“Tapi bukan berarti kami menyerah, ingat itu. Ibu dan Ayahmu ingin menggendong cucu,”

 

Dalam hati Ryouka mencoret jadwal kunjungannya untuk dua bulan kedepan.

 

* * *

✥

* * *

 

 

Pagi Kise Ryouka dimulai setiap jam lima.  _ Manager _ nya akan datang dan mereka akan berangkat ke lokasi pemotretan jam lima lewat dua puluh lima.

 

Terkecuali hari Minggu, semua jadwal Ryouka tidak berlaku di hari Minggu.

 

Ryouka membuka matanya dengan malas. Masih dengan menggunakan piyama, kakinya dibawa ke arah dapur. Sesosok berambut merah sedang menata  _ pancake  _ di atas piring.

 

“Selamat pagi, Seicchi.” Ryouka menguap kecil. “Rasanya tidurku nyenyak sekali.”

 

“Selamat pagi, Ryouka. Dan, tidak mengherankan jika kau tertidur pulas, kau baru pulang jam sebelas malam, bukan?” Akashi Seijuuro mengehela nafas dan mulai menaburi  _ pancake _ buatannya dengan  _ strawberry  _ dan sirup  _ maple _ .

 

Ryouka tersenyum antusias dengan setengah berlari menuju ruang TV dengan Seijuuro yang mengikuti di belakang. “Hari ini, bagaimana jika kita menonton  _ Gossip Girl _ , Seicchi?”

 

“Tidak.” Seijuuro menaruh piring diatas meja di ruang TV. “Minggu kemarin kita sudah sepakat jika minggu ini kita akan marathon Thor, ingat?” Seijuuro duduk di atas sofa dan menyamankan dirinya.

 

Ruang TV di tempat Ryouta termasuk sederhana. TV LED sebesar 65- _ inch _ , sebuah meja kecil, dan sebuah sofa lipat yang berfungsi menjadi ranjang kecil ketika mereka menonton.

 

“Aku tidak lupa,  _ ssu _ . Kupikir Seicchi akan membiarkan hal ini lolos.” Ryouka memasang wajah masam, namun tetap memasukan DVD ke dalam player.

 

Seijuuro mematikan lampu dan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. “Ayo, kita tidak mau melewatkan  _ prolog _ , bukan?”

 

* * *

✥

* * *

 

“Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Akashi- _ san _ , Ryou- _ chan _ ?” Momoi Setsuki bertanya suatu siang, dimana Ryouka dan dirinya sedang menikmati  _ parfait _ ━yang omong-omong ini sudah gelas ke-tiga Ryouka.

 

Ryouka menaikan sebelah alisnya. “... hubungan kami baik-baik saja? Kami masih bertukar pesan sesekali, ssu.” dia menyendokan potongan  _ strawberry  _ ke dalam mulut, menikmati asam manis dari buah tersebut.

 

Satsuki menghela nafas. “Maksudku, apa kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kalian sudah saling mengenal selama tiga tahun, apa tidak ada keinginan untuk merajut kasih ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi?”

 

Ryouka menatap Satsuki dengan pandangan aneh. “Kurasa kami berdua nyaman dengan konsep  **_teman_ ** , jadi hal itu sepertinya bisa disingkirkan jauh-jauh.”

 

Merasa tidak puas, Satsuki memakan  _ ice cream _ nya dengan ganas. “Tapi kalian bertemu hampir setiap minggu. Kau tidak lupa bukan, jika setiap minggu kau akan pergi dengan Akashi-san dan kau tidak akan bisa dihubungi.”

 

Ryouka tersenyum miring. “Ehehe,  _ gomen _ , Sacchi. Hari minggu adalah satu-satunya hari kami bisa bertemu. Lagipula, Sacchi, kita ‘ _ kan  _ hampir bertemu setiap hari.”

 

“Tentu saja, sayang. Aku adalah  _ manager _ mu, bisa repot jika kita tidak bertemu setiap hari. Apalagi kau susah dihubungi,”

 

Ryouka tertawa, namun ingatannya membawa jauh ke hari dimana Dia dan Seijuuro pertama kali bertemu. Ryouka ingat saat itu mengunjungi teman masa kecilnya, Tetsuya saat tahun baru.

 

Ryouka menghabiskan malam di rumah Tetsuya━yang disambut hangat oleh orangtua namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang anak. Pada saat pergantian tahun, mereka berdua pergi ke kuil.

 

Dan disana dia bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Dengan mantel tebal sewarna dengan rambutnya yang terlihat berkobar dibawah siraman lampu, Seijuuro terlihat mencolok.

 

Ryouka sering bertemu dengan Seijuuro saat menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Tetsuya.

 

Lalu berlanjut mereka bertukar nomor telephone, email, dan mereka bertemu berdua setiap minggu. Seijuuro akan mengunjunginya setiap minggu, membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua untuk dimakan saat mereka menonton.

 

Hal ini sudah berjalan selama dua setengah tahun tanpa bolong. Dan Ryouka menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lalui.

 

* * *

✥

* * *

 

Kise Ryouta adalah wanita yang tidak mudah dirayu. Baik itu dengan pujian ataupun benda-benda.  _ She’s hard to please. _

 

“Aku tidak suka dengan pria ini.” sekali lagi  _ portfolio  _ di lempar. Ini sudah ketiga puluh  _ portfolio  _ yang di tolak oleh Ryouka. “Ini juga,”

 

“Anak ini━banyak dari mereka adalah pengusaha, bahkan seorang politikus muda! Kau tidak perlu terlalu memilih, latar belakang keluarga mereka bagus!” Ayahnya berdecak. Mereka sudah mengirimi Ryouka  _ portfolio omiai  _ yang dirasa akan menjamin masa depan si anak bungsu.

 

Namun lihat dia sekarang, sisi kirinya penuh dengan  _ portfolio  _ sedangkan sisi kanan kosong melompong. Dosa apa yang dulu mereka lakukan hingga anak gadis mereka menjadi keras kepala seperti ini?

 

Ayah dan Ibunya menangis, “Sepertinya kita harus menunggu hingga kita di rumah sakit untuk anak satu ini untuk menikah.” Ryouka tahu jika mereka sudah seperti ini, satu-satunya cara adalah menuruti permintaan mereka.

 

Dengan malas, tangannya meraih salah satu  _ portfolio  _ yang masih belum dicek. “Aku akan bertemu pria ini sabtu depan. Kalian jangan seperti ini lagi, ssu. Aku benci melihat kalian menangis seperti itu.”

 

Orangtua Ryouka dengan ganas menarik  _ portfolio  _ dari tangan Ryouka. “Oh! Pria ini adalah putra satu-satunya dari perusahaan besar, kau pasti tidak akan menyesal bertemu dengannya.”

 

Ryouta memajukan bibirnya, dalam hati berjanji dia akan menjadi gadis paling membosankan sabtu besok.

 

* * *

✥

* * *

 

Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, mungkin ini adalah kali pertama Ryouka menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Mana dia tahu ternyata Akashi Seijuuro mengirim  _ portfolio omiai _ pada keluarganya.

 

Dan mana dia tahu jika yang kemarin dia pilih tanpa dilihat terlebih dahulu adalah  _ portfolio  _ milik Seijuuro.

 

“Aku tidak tahu jika Seicchi mempunyai rencana untuk menikah.” Ryouka menggeleng kecil tidak percaya. Angin membelai kecil rambut yang disanggul sedari pagi oleh petugas salon.

 

“Dan aku juga tidak tahu jika kau akan memilihku, Ryouka. Yang darimana aku dengar, kau sudah menolak puluhan tawaran yang datang.” Seijuuro tertawa kecil seraya menatap Ryouta yang cemberut.

 

“Aku hanya menuruti permintaan Ayah dan Ibuku, ssu. Mereka akan terus menyuruhku pergi jika aku tidak menuruti.” Ryouka memainkan kimononya. “Kalau Seicchi, apa ada alasan khusus mengirim  _ portfolio  _ ke rumahku?”

 

Seijuuro terdiam sejenak, matanya jauh memandang kolam di  _ tea house _ dan menikmati air yang dialirkan dari bambu. “Ibuku ingin agar aku cepat memiliki pasangan, dan kudengar dari Tetsuya, keluargamu menerima  _ omiai _ . Jadi, untuk meredakan gelisah Ibuku, aku mengirim ke rumahmu.”

 

“Tapi aku kesal,  _ ssu _ .” Ryouka menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Seijuuro.

 

Seijuuro memejamkan mata dan bergumam, “Kenapa kau bisa kesal, hmm?”

 

“Biasanya jika aku bertemu Seicchi, Seicchi akan membuatkanku  _ pancake _ , tapi karena kita bertemu selain hari minggu, Seicchi tidak membuatkanku apa-apa.”

 

“Kalau begitu, besok aku akan membuat pancake dan smoothie kesukaanmu, bagaimana?”

 

“Janji?”

 

“Apa aku pernah bohong padamu, Ryouka?”

 

Ryouka tidak menjawab. Seijuuro belum pernah berbohong padanya, dan dia yakin hal itu akan menjadi hal kesekian juta di belakang.

 

 

* * *

_(Kedua orangtua mereka menangis bahagia di belakang.)_

* * *

 

Pagi Kise Ryouka dimulai setiap jam lima. Managernya akan datang dan mereka akan berangkat ke lokasi pemotretan jam lima lewat dua puluh lima.

 

Terkecuali hari Minggu, semua jadwal Ryouka tidak berlaku di hari Minggu.

 

“Ryouka, bangun.” Seijuuro mengguncang badan Ryouka pelan, gadis itu menggeram pelan dan memajukan kedua bibirnya.

 

“Ayo bangun. Cuci mukamu. Akan kutunggu di ruang TV.” Seijuuro bangkit. “Dan aku sudah membuat smoothie kesukaanmu.”

 

“Aku akan kesana dalam lima menit.” Ryouka menghela nafas panjang dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

 

Seijuuro mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Hari minggu mereka tidak pernah setenang ini.

**Author's Note:**

> untuk teman kesayangan, Miya. Selamat ulang tahun.


End file.
